If Looks Could Kill
by xPerfectMistake
Summary: Jessica and her band mates: Chelsea, Ryan, and Taylor are all very excited to go on their very first tour with Pierce The Veil and A Day To Remember..that is until something unfortunate happens to Taylor that could possibly split all of the bands up... (Sequel is now up: Bite My Tongue)
1. Chapter 1

Six months. That was all I had left with him. If I would have known that from the start I would have spent more time with him, but nobody knew those were his last six months of life. We, were all too busy with our band All We Know. Sometimes I wish I could have went back in time and had chosen for us to go on tour with some other band then Pierce The Veil and A Day To Remember. Although some good things came out of touring with them. I fell in love and our band became really popular with the right kind of genre we wanted to play. So that was good right? Of course it was. It just would have been better if Taylor could be here to see how far we've come. Now I know what you're wondering. Who's Taylor? What happened to him? Why do I regret going on tour if all these good things came out of it? Well it all started six months ago when we won a contest to go on tour with Pierce The Veil and The A Day To Remember. My band and I were super stoked to go since it would be our first tour ever. We were going to be the opening band. There were three other members in the band besides myself. I was the lead singer. Taylor was, my best friend, and the lead guitar. He sometimes did screaming for songs. On the other guitar there was Chelsea. She was the only other girl in the band besides myself. And last but not least there was Ryan, the drummer. He was a bit stupid, but we all loved him anyways. We had to share a tour bus with Pierce The Veil..we, were all fine with that. We didn't have much of anything right now. Luckily their crew was nice, and helped us out a lot. I mean they helped us more than you could ever imagine. PTV even was going to help us write a few songs for our very first EP that we, were going to record once this tour was over...

Anyways back to what I saw saying..the story all begins back at our first show.

"We made it!" Ryan cheered happily as we walked backstage. I just grinned at him and watched A Day To Remembers' crew begin to set up the stage for their set.

"I hope we're that big one day." Taylor said suddenly as he stepped up next to me. I turned to face him.

"Ahem? Music is about fun. Not being famous or making lots of Money..." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't want us to be one hit wonders." He said as he crossed his arms. Chelsea rolled her eyes at him this time.

"Stop being so damn negative." She snapped as she stepped up to the other side of me. Taylor opened up his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Vic, the lead singer of Pierce The Veil.

"How was your first show?" He asked once he got closer to us. He was the friendliest one of them all.

"It was good." I said as I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice. It was very stupid of me to get starstruck over Vic..especially since we had known him for a few months, but I couldn't help it. He was so damn cute.

"That's great." He said with a smile. Taylor gave him an odd look but didn't say anything more.

"Yes it is." Chelsea answered for me. Vic laughed at me. He must have realized I was too starstruck to speak. I blushed and put my head down.

"Watch where you're going!" Jeremy Mckinnon, the lead singer of A Day To Remember, shouted. I looked back up to see him push Ryan out of his way. Ryan didn't say anything he only stood there with his jaw hanging open. Taylor walked right up to Jeremy and got into his face.

"Don't even start shit! We haven't done a thing to you! We're new to all this stuff and excuse Ryan for not knowing your ways!" Taylor shouted. Jeremy only stood there with a disgusted look on his face. He clenched up his fist and brought up his arm to punch Taylor in the face. Luckily I moved just in time to get right between them.

"Jessica move out of the way! Don't you know anything? You don't get into the middle of fights!" Taylor shouted. I stayed right where I was standing.

"I don't care. I don't want to make any enemies this early in our career! Do you want our band to get a bad name? No? Then stop fighting!" I ordered. Taylor took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeremy do the same. Once I knew they were both calmed down I stepped away and walked back over to Vic who stood there frozen. I couldn't tell if he was amazed, shocked, or scared. I figured he was shocked. Jeremy gave Taylor one last look and walked off to meet up with his band mates. After a few minutes Chelsea finally spoke up.

"What was that all about?" She asked in a quiet voice. Taylor turned back to face us.

"To be honest..I don't even know." Taylor said with a confused look on his face.

And that was how it all started.

–

_N/A: **No** hate intended against Jeremy or the rest of A Day To Remember. I'm actually a huge fan of them! And to anyone who is curious..All We Know is a totally made up band. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Party time!" Chelsea sang as we walked back towards the tour buses after the show. I didn't say anything. I kept quiet. The party was to celebrate the start of tour. Everyone was excited about it..except for me. I decided I'd skip the first party and just hang out in the bus. Tony from Pierce The Veil told us there would be plenty more parties on tour so I could always go to another one if I really wanted to. Since I had taken so many pictures on stage and off stage at the show..I decided I'd upload them to my computer so I could them email to my mom. My mom wanted me to tell her everything about tour.

When none of my band mates where looking I began to walk towards our tour bus. Our tour bus wasn't the biggest or smallest. It could fit all of Pierce The Veil plus us. Plus their crew. When you walked on the bus you walked right into the kitchen slash living room. If you moved a little farther there were the bathrooms right before where the bunks were. Then back behind the bunks were what we called "the back room" or lounge. When I stepped on the bus it was completely dark. I searched around for a light switch. I was having no luck. I moved a little farther and bumped into something..er..or someone.

"Ah!" I shouted as I jumped back. The person laughed. It was only Vic. He reached his arm out and turned on the light. I relaxed when I saw he was smiling.

"I'm so stupid..how could I not realize it was RIGHT there?" I said slowly. He kept on smiling.

"It's fine and what are you doing on the bus? Don't you want to go to the party?" He asked me with a curious expression on his face. I shrugged.

"I have to email photos to my family. I figured now would be the best time to do so." I explained as I walked towards the bunks. Vic followed me.

"Ah. I see. You're homesick too I bet." He murmured. I turned around to face him. We, were so close..that our bodies were nearly touching.

"No I'm not." I informed him..although, now that he mentioned it. I did feel kind of homesick. He only nodded his head.

"Suuuuure." He sung. I rolled my eyes at him. We stood there looking at each other face to face for a while until we heard the bus door open. We turned and noticed Taylor walking in.

"Oh, uhm, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He said slowly as he got closer to us. We both shook our heads. "Anyways..are you going to the party Jess?"

"No. I have to email pictures and do other things." I answered. He nodded his head. He kept his gaze on Vic mainly. Vic did the same. Taylor was always giving people that "evil glare." He had started it only a year or two ago. I always wondered why he did it..but I never asked. I figured he just did that in attempt to seem like he was some bad guy...

"Well have fun with that." He said with a little wave.

"I'll try." I said as he walked away. Vic and I watched him walk off the bus. Once the door closed Vic turned back to face me.

"Wanna do something fun?" He asked me. I thought for a moment. I didn't like lying to my bandmates..but I figured whatever he had in mind was fun.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I asked as I began to cross my arms. He grabbed my hand.

"Follow me." He replied as he dragged me off the bus. I followed him into the parking lot and past A Day To Remembers' bus. He turned around to face me and began to walk backwards. "We're going to my most favorite spot in the world..well here in Michigan anyways." He said with a smile. I smiled back. I could only imagine where he was bringing me.

"Here we are!" He shouted as he walked down a dock that rested on Lake Michigan. I walked down the dock and stood next to him at the end of the dock. If it would have been day time..then I would have stood there in shock but since it was night time..I couldn't see anything. It took the thrill out of everything. Seven years ago (back when All We Know formed) I would have never imagined standing here. I would have been in Maine still if it weren't for that contest.

"Wow." I breathed as I sat down at the very end of the dock.

"I know isn't it amazing?" He asked as he sat down. I sat down next to him. I nodded my head in agreement as I looked out across the black water. A light wind blew. Despite it being summer I got goose bumps. He looked over at me and chuckled. "You cold?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm fine." I lied with a smile. He just gave me a weird look and turned back to face the water. We sat in quietness for a few minutes before Vic spoke up.

"So..how old are you again?" He asked me keeping his gaze out on the water. I did the same.

"Twenty one..and you?" I answered.

"Same here." He replied casually. We asked more about each other for what felt like the next few hours. We had a lot in common..which completely surprised me. We also thought the same things were funny that we figured nobody else would think is funny.

I felt myself getting more and more tired. I lay my head on Vic's shoulder and closed my eyes for what only felt like a second and I was out.

"Awww! Look at the two love birds!" I heard Mike, who was also Vic's brother, yell the next morning. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I looked around. I noticed Vic sprawled out only a few inches away from me on the deck. I got up and turned to face Mike. I noticed Taylor walking over towards us. I heard Vic let out a yawn from behind me.

"What were you two doing out here? Doing what I think you were doing?" Mike teased us once Taylor got up to his side. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nooo. We, were actually talking and dozed off." I explained as I turned to face Vic who was now standing beside me. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure it was. Anyways you guys need to come back to the bus now or you'll be left behind..then both of our bands will need replacement singers." Taylor ordered. I rolled my eyes. He could often be a control freak.

"We also won't let anyone know you broke curfew." Mike said as we all began to walk back towards the buses. I heard Vic sigh.

"Give us a break..or her I mean. She's new to everything so.." Vic said as his voice trailed off. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back. It felt good to have somebody defend me..for once.

_N/A: Sorry for all the side comments..but I changed Vic's age for various reason. Hopefully nobody minds._


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" Taylor yelled into my face the next morning. I yawned and sat up in my bunk. His bunk was right below mine.

"Where were you all last night?" I asked in a sleepy voice as I began to climb out my bunk. He moved out of my way that way I could have some room to jump out of my bunk.

"Out with a hot chick." He said proudly as I jumped from my bunk. I raised my eye brow at him.

"What's her name?" I asked as we walked towards the kitchen area. He smiled.

"Victoria. She says she loves band guys." He bragged. I chuckled. That was so like Taylor to brag about his latest girl. He had always done that for as long as I could remember. It never really bothered me because I never thought of Taylor in that way.

"Well that's great. I'm happy for you." I replied as we sat down at the table. He continued to smile. Jaime walked in and sat down across from us.

"Did you sleep with her yet?" He asked. Taylor started laughing.

"Not yet. I don't do that on-" Taylor began before I cut him off.

"Ew! Okay, I don't need to hear that!" I shouted disgustedly. They both laughed. I rolled my eyes. Taylor wasn't all about that. Or the last time I knew he wasn't. Chelsea walked in the room. Her hair was all over the place and she looked, well, like crap. She walked over to one of the couches and passed out on it.

"Hang over much?" Jaime asked. She only groaned in response. "I take that as a yes then." I turned my back towards Taylor and stared out the window. It was raining in the town we had currently been driving through. I sighed as memories of Maine shifted back into my head. It had always been rainy in our small town. I stared out the window for a while until I felt things being thrown at my face. I turned back to face Jaime and Taylor who were laughing hysterically. I shook my hair and watched as pieces of cereal fell onto the table. I rolled my eyes once I finished.

"What was that for?" I asked them disgustedly. Jaime kept on smiling.

"I wanted your attention." He said as he pointed his head in the direction where I noticed Vic was standing. Vic flashed a smile. I smiled back and moved my way out of the booth. I nearly crushed Taylor while doing so. I noticed he was chuckling.

"What's so funny..?" I asked slowly once I reached him. He continued to chuckle for a few minutes, but I finally realized what he was chuckling about. "Gah that's embarrassing!" I shouted as I tried to fix my hair. I had bedhead. He shook his head.

"It looks..cute actually." He said softly. I looked up and noticed how close he was to me. His eyes seemed to be sparkling. I smiled as I realized how much I _liked_ him being close to me. I slowly felt the butterflies go into my stomach. I knew what that meant. I liked Vic Fuentes.

A few weeks passed and Taylor began to "officially" date that Victoria chick. Ever since the first day I met her I didn't get a good vibe from her. She was blonde, extremely skinny, and the hugest bitch I've ever met. It may seem like I'm being stereotypical or something about blondes in general, but hey, that was how she was. I didn't think anybody else in our band liked her. I even didn't think Pierce The Veil liked her much either. She always seemed skittish about meeting A Day To Remember which made me suspicious. Eventually she met them..there was something odd about it though. She didn't seem nervous, in fact she acted like she had known them longer than any of us had. It was weird. Her and Jeremy seemed to be..well rather close. Taylor didn't notice. I wondered if anyone else did or perhaps I was being too paranoid? Either way..it didn't seem right.

As for Vic and I..nothing else really happened. I did begin to like him more and more as the days went by. We hung out as we normally did. It was beginning to bother me to hold back telling anybody that I liked him. I figured I'd tell Taylor later. I could trust him.

I peeked out from behind the stage into the crowd. There were hundreds of kids in the crowd. I could see lots of kids wearing our shirts. _Our fan base was growing. _That was the best feeling _ever._ I smiled happily as I scanned the crowd with my eyes. Tonight we, were performing at a small outdoor venue. It was our second time ever playing an outdoor show. I personally liked the change compared to club shows.

"Damn there's a lot of-hey look! There's Victoria!" Taylor shouted from beside me as popped up next to me. He pointed towards the back of the crowd. I could see her perfectly now. She was, again, wearing A Day To Remember shirt. I turned towards Taylor. He turned to face me.

"Don't you think it's a little weird she always wears A Day To Remember shirts? I mean..I get she can like other bands, but shouldn't she help support her boyfriend?" I asked Taylor. He shrugged.

"Yeah..you're right, but she's listened to them longer..and stuff so.."

"I'm just saying this right now Taylor. I don't have a good feeling about her. There's something weird about her-"

"Jessica. Are you just jealous I have somebody now? Look we'll always be friends, best friends in fact, Victoria is a cool girl. Just give her a chance. She's not a cheater." He said confidently as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I wriggled my way out of his reach and sighed. I walked over towards Chelsea and Ryan. I didn't care what he had to say...she was hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4

Our set went by pretty smoothly. Like it normally had. We played two of our own songs. One of which we had already recorded a demo to and another one we, were in the process of recording. The rest of our set was just covers. We all chose one song from one of each of our favorite bands to do. Then we asked somebody from towards the front in the crowd to chose a song. Usually they chose some popular song for us to sing. Tonight somebody chose a Rihanna song for us to cover. After that we sung one last song. We usually did one Eyes Set To Kill song because our band was a lot like them. We chose to sing _Darling. _

Right in the middle of _Darling_ as I walked across the stage during one of Taylor's screaming parts I noticed a man beside Victoria. It wasn't any man though. It was Jeremy. I tried to hide my shocked expression from the audience as I saw Jeremy kiss her on the cheek. I sung into the microphone, but I kept my eyes on that area. They were busy talking. After I finished my part I waited for Taylor to begin to scream more he said nothing. I looked over to see him looking exactly where I was. Chelsea and Ryan continued to play, but Taylor just dropped his guitar and began to walk down into the audience. I dropped my microphone and followed.

"Get your hands off her asshole!" Taylor shouted as he marched up towards them. I tried as hard as I possibly could to keep up with Taylor. I didn't want him to do anything he would regret. I felt sick once I finally reached up to them.

"Excuse me? She's _my girlfriend!" _Jeremy shouted. I raised my eye brow at him. Taylor snickered.

"Uh no. We've been dating for weeks now." Taylor said as he got up in Jeremy's face. Jeremy didn't seem bothered by this at all. He laughed.

"Sure kid."

"Sure kid? Don't call me kid! You know damn well I'm dating her Jeremy!" He pushed Jeremy. Jeremy pushed him back. I moved right up in the middle of them and put my arms out. Jeremy pushed me. I fell to the ground and watched as they pushed each other. Taylor threw the first punch. As Jeremy went to throw a punch Mike and Vic where splitting them up. I had no clue where they had come from. I felt dizzy and things were going to fast for me to process them correctly. I stood up slowly and wobbled a little. I took a deep breath as I saw Mike and Vic move in opposite directions. Vic had Taylor and Mike had Jeremy. I looked around and noticed the whole crowd as looking at me now. They only stood there in shock. I blushed. I felt embarrassed and now our band had a bad name..all because one of our guitarists fighting with the headlining band. Great.

I lay in my bunk later that night and listened to our tour manager and Taylor talking. Everyone else was outside. I had went straight to my bunk after the fight. I was embarrassed more than I ever had been in my life before. I just wanted to sleep for the rest of my life and never wake up.

"From this day on Taylor, you will no longer be allowed to go near Jeremy for the rest of the tour as will be the same for Jeremy. If another fight like this happens Jeremy _will_ be pressing charges..you understand?" He lectured loudly.

"I understand and I'm so sorry..for everything," he sighed "it's not just you and the other bands I need to apologize to..it's the fans mainly. They probably won't forgive me though.."

"You won't know unless you try." He said as he walked towards the bunks. The curtain on my bunk moved. Light floated into my bunk. It bothered my eyes.

"Are you alright? Jeremy pushed you pretty harder earlier."

"I'm just fine. I'm just kinda tired it was a long day.." I said quietly. He only nodded.

"If you need anything let me know." I only nodded and watched as he closed the curtain. I listened as his footsteps drifted away. I waited a few minutes before getting up. This was the perfect time to talk to Taylor. I climbed out of my bunk and walked into the back lounge. Taylor stood there staring off into space.

"Hey. I need to talk.." I said. He broke free of his gaze, nodded, and got up. He stood next to me. When I didn't say anything he realized that it was something..serious. He began to walk towards the door. I followed. Our manager was typing away on his iPhone and didn't notice walking out the door. We walked out into the darkness. Everyone else was a ways away from the bus sitting outside talking. We walked in the opposite direction.

"Look if it's about the whole-"

"It's not that Taylor..it's something else." I said quietly as we walked slowly down the parking lot. He looked up and gave me a worried look. "I just..I like somebody, but I don't know how to tell him." I felt my heart begin to beat faster in my chest. I looked down and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Who is it? Which band are they in?" I froze. Taylor stopped walking too. I continued to look down.

"Pierce The Veil." I whispered. More silence.

"Vic?" I stood still and didn't say anything.

"It is..isn't it!" He shouted.

"_Shhhhh." _I hissed as I put my finger to my lips. He didn't listen.

"I knew it! I'm going to tell him!" He shouted as he turned in the direction the others where at.

"Taylor! Don't!" I followed him. He ignored me. My stomach did a flip. I wasn't ready for this..or was I? I ran after him. He was nearly there when I tackled him to the ground.

"Hey everybody guess what! Jessica likes somebody!" Taylor shouted as he laughed. I put my hand over his mouth. He kept on mumbling. Jaime gave us an odd look and walked over to us with Tony at his side.

"What's going on?" Tony asked. I pushed my hand down on Taylor's mouth even more. He mumbled louder.

"Nothing!" I shouted. By this time Vic, Mike, Chelsea, and Ryan walked over. Taylor bit my hand.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Jessica likes Vic!" Taylor shouted. I slapped him as I stood up. _Oh great..._


	5. Chapter 5

"Jessica wait!" Vic yelled to me as I began to walk away in embarrassment from everybody. I felt tears forming in my eyes. This was defiantly not the way I wanted Vic to find out I liked him. I didn't want to tell him until _after_ tour. That way it wouldn't cause any tour drama, but it was pretty useless since there was already drama with A Day To Remember going on. I opened up the bus door and slammed it so hard I heard something fall out of one of the cabinets. Normally I would have went and picked it up but at this moment I didn't care. I was beyond pissed at Taylor for doing this. I walked past the box of cereal that had fell on the floor and went straight to my bunk. I pulled off my converse and climbed up into my bunk. I didn't care much right now if I would be sleeping in skinny jeans tonight. I needed to just..hide from everybody right now. I threw the blankets over my head and sobbed quietly as I heard footsteps walk past my bunk and the murmur of voices. I could tell they were all confused why I was angry..and honestly..I kinda didn't know why I was so upset.

–

I woke up the next morning. As I uncovered the blankets from my head I noticed it was pitch black. I expected it to be mid afternoon by the time I woke up. I rolled over and checked my phone. It was four thirty. I groaned quietly and tossed back and fourth for a while as I decided what I would do. I finally decided it was no use to even bother trying to fall back asleep. I got dressed quickly. Today I decided on wearing black Avenged Sevenfold shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. I jumped down from my bunk and decided to sneak outside for some well needed privacy. I didn't bother to do my hair..I mean really..who would be outside at this time of night? Or morning? Whatever you want to call it...

I sat down on the pavement beside the tour bus and watched cars as they drove by from across the street. Surprisingly there was a lot of traffic already. I sat there in quietness for a while until I heard the bus door opening. I looked up to see a sleepy Vic walking down the stairs.

"We need to talk." He declared once he was in front of me. I only nodded and stood up slowly. I shifted uncomfortably as we stood there in silence.

"Look if it's about-"

"It's not about that Jessica. Like..I don't even know why you're so embarrassed about liking me. It's not a big deal really..I mean do you think you're not good enough for me?" Vic asked as he looked me straight in the eyes. I struggled to keep eye contact with him, but it was no use. I was too nervous.

"It's not that Vic it's-"

"Jessica, you're beautiful, funny, talented, sweet, innocent, caring, a good friend, and well more. I could continue to go on but hopefully you catch my drift by now." Vic said with a small smile. A smile formed on my face and I felt my cheeks beginning to get warm. He reached for my hand. I reached for his in return. He locked fingers with me. We stared at each other for a few minutes. "So..do you want to go out with me?" He asked quietly. My heart began to beat like crazy. It felt like time was slowing down. It felt like there was nothing else around us. My mind went blank. _What did he was he asking again?_

"Uh..sure." Was all I could get myself to reply with. I was too shocked. _Vic Fuentes was asking me, Jessica, a nobody...out? _

Vic pulled me into a hug. I hugged him tightly and put my ear to his chest and listened to his heart beat. We stayed like this for a few minutes before we moved away from each other as we moved away Vic pecked me on the lips. I smiled as I moved away. This couldn't be happening. –

_Sorry this chapter is very short. The next chapter should be very good and dramatic. Keep watch for it. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by quickly. Vic and I began to get closer and I often found myself getting to sound check later and later each day. No, it wasn't what you think. I often went to watch them rehearse or we'd go for a walk off somewhere. We were becoming inseparable. I started to not pay attention much to the band or my friends either. Vic was the only thing on my mind.

"Jessica we need to talk." Taylor ordered one night as I walked across the stage to my mic during sound check. I raised my eye brow, but nodded.

"What's up?

"You've been coming late to sound check for the last few weeks and we're all kinda getting sick of it." He explained as he fiddled with his guitar. I sighed.

"Sorry..I'm trying to come earlier. Why don't we make sound check longer tonight?" I suggested as I watched Chelsea walking onto the stage. "Why aren't you yelling at her for coming so late?"

"This is only the _second _time." Ryan mumbled from behind us. I rolled my eyes. What difference did it make?

"Whatever." I snapped as I adjusted my mic. I heard footsteps and turned around. Neil Westfall appeared on stage he walked in Chelsea's direction. That was weird..most members of A Day To Remember usually just ignored us..all except for Jeremy of course. When he would yell at Taylor or one of us. He always found a reason to bitch at us.

"Hey." He said shyly as he made his way over to her. A smile appeared across her face. It reminded me of a child who had just found the present they always wanted under the tree on Christmas morning. We all stared, completely shocked at what was happening. She finally blinked and blushed as she realized we, were watching.

"Could we go elsewhere?" She whispered loudly enough for me to hear across the stage. He nodded and held out his hand for her. She set down her guitar and locked hands with him. They walked off stage.

"Where do you think you're going missy!" I yelled even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "This is bullshit!" I screamed at Taylor. He put down his guitar and walked up to me.

"This is the first fucking time. Unlike you. Who's done this about ten or more times now." He shouted. I clenched my fist.

"Who made you the fucking 'leader' of this band? Have you ever noticed something? Bass players aren't anything, if anyone is the leader it's me! Lead vocals are more recognized. Dickhead." I informed Taylor. He rolled his eyes, and walked off. I sighed once he was far away. I turned around and saw Ryan standing there. His face was pale.

"This was our first fight."

"And your point is?" I snapped. He frowned.

"I don't want us to breakup Jessica. Please just try not to fight again..okay?" He asked quietly. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'll try." I whispered as I sat down on stage. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. This was the beginning of the end...or as I saw it in my eyes it was.

–

_I apologize about the long wait on this. I've been busy with life, and finals just started at school. My last day is 6/16..so I'll be able to update more. So keep watch! :) I may even update this again tonight..we'll see. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't let it bother you..every band has their fights sometimes." Vic reassured me later after the show as we sat outside of our tour bus. We leaned against the bus.

"Maybe, but I'm nervous..it's not just about that..it's about the whole situation with Jeremy." I explained as I stared over at the others who were sitting in lawn chairs. Neil was next to Jessica, Josh next to Ryan, and Alex next to Taylor. Jeremy stood by A Day To Remember's bus with Kevin. Drinks were being passed around the group. They all accepted, except Taylor. That didn't surprise me. He wasn't much of a drinker. The rest of Pierce The Veil was inside the bus..except Tony. He was sitting by himself strumming his guitar.

"Hmm...I was going to say maybe the whole thing will pass, but since we're almost a month into tour it doesn't seem so likely. He always gives dirty looks, but not only to you guys. But to us now."

"What?" I asked in a shocked voice. I had always been told both bands had gotten along well..that's why A Day To Remember chose them to go on tour with them. They had needed another band to come on tour..and well that's how we got here. Neither of the bands got to chose..only the judges and their managers.

"Yep. Ever since we started getting close." He stared into my eyes. His face seemed slightly sad. We stayed quiet for a few more minutes. He opened his mouth to talk but he was interrupted by shouting. Our eyes immediately shot into the direction of the lawn chairs. Jeremy and Taylor were having yet another screaming match. I sprinted over towards them.

"I've had enough! Seriously!" Taylor shouted as he pushed Jeremy. Jeremy pushed back.

"I hate all of _you _guys! I wish your crappy, one hit wonder band, hadn't been chosen! Silent Whispers should have been chosen!" Jeremy argued. Silent Whispers is a band that's a lot like Chelsea Grin. They had been chosen for another tour that was taking place in the winter. Taylor threw the first punch. Kevin tried to hold back Jeremy, but he failed. Vic went up along with Ryan to try and stop Taylor from doing anymore damage. Taylor struggled to get out of their reach but he wasn't able to.

"Just stop!" I cried as I got closer to them. They both rolled their eyes and gave each other dirty looks. If looks could kill..they'd both been dead right at the spot. I felt tears fall out of my eyes.

"Why should we stop? We've done nothing but hear you all fight _all_ day." Jeremy said in an annoyed voice. I sighed. I suddenly felt tired and confused.

"Why are you guys even fighting?" Vic asked as he wrapped one of his arms around my waste. He was trying to comfort me, but it really wasn't working. Jeremy snickered.

"Because of the way Jessica and Taylor have been fighting all day. I don't understand how she can call that bastard her _friend._ She's way too good for him and deserves to be treated better." My eyes widened as Jeremy spoke. _Did he really mean, what I think he means? _

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You heard what I said. I fucking like you. Too bad you're with Vic and I'm with Victoria." He said his voice in almost a whisper. Taylor's face looked shocked. I got out of Vic's reach and walked off. I started sobbing. I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around to see Taylor.

"Go away." I ordered. He completely ignored me and hugged me. I struggled to get out of the hug but that only made him hug me more. I pushed him. He looked confused.

"Are you still mad at me for earlier?"

"Duh." I replied as I walked down the road a little ways. Taylor continued to follow me. I turned around and got in his face."Do you fucking not get it? Go away! I hate you!" I yelled. Taylor pecked me on the lips. I began to feel dizzy as he moved away.

"What wa-"

"I've wanted to tell you for a while now..but since you're with Vic.."

"Wha-"

"I know it seems all too confusing and too sudden but-" I pushed Taylor again. This time it was hard enough to knock him to the ground. He looked up this time he was angry. "What the hell was that for?"


	8. Chapter 8

I watched as Taylor walked away. Tears were falling out of his eyes. I didn't mean to do this, but honestly? Finding out your best friend has liked you since first grade, but never had the guts to tell you until you were twenty one...was quite ridiculous. We had always told each other everything and I mean _everything. _My question was..why did he not have enough courage to tell me? Did he think I would laugh? Nothing made since anymore.

I sighed and walked back to the buses. I completely ignored everyone who was calling to me. I only turned around to see Taylor sitting by Tony. His eyes were red and glossy. I didn't mean to let him down so harshly but I knew that would be the only way he would take the hint. As for Jeremy..I would figure out something to do about him later.

Sunlight shone through the window of the tour bus. I rolled over and stretched out my arms. I had slept on a couch on the tour bus last night. I had been too lazy to climb into my bunk. I sat up and looked around. The bus was deserted. Vic had spent half the night with me trying to comfort me. I had spent half the night crying over the drama that had taken place. Him being there didn't help. I still felt like a total bitch for everything. I sighed and climbed off the couch. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and headed toward the bathroom. When I reached my hand out to grab the knob to the bathroom, the door opened and out walked Taylor. He gave me a dirty look and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Are you still mad at me?" I called to him. He didn't turn around. He only stopped dead in his tracks.

"Of course I am. It hurts Jess, it really does. A simple 'I don't like you like that' would have been better than hearing you say.._that_.." He whispered. _What had I said again? _

"Look Taylor..I didn't mean to seem so bitchy or something, but-"

"I don't care! Once we're done with this tour at the end of July I'm quitting the band!" He shouted. I froze as I tried to process what he had just said. I couldn't move. I felt sick and dizzy. _Did he really say what I just think he said?_

I looked up after a few minutes to try and talk to Taylor again, but he was gone. I sighed, and heard the sound of footsteps. Mike was walking up the steps into the bus.

"Jessica you're going to be late for sound check! Lets go!" He ordered. I nodded and began to walk towards the door. This was going to be an awful day.

"Why are you guys off stage so early?" Ryan asked Jaime has him and the rest of Pierce The Veil walked off stage suddenly during their set. Our set had only finished ten minutes before. I took a sip of my Coca-Cola as I watched them make their way closer to us.

"Lots of tech problems." Jamie explained. I set down my Cola and yawned. I suddenly felt dead tired.

"Where are you going?" Vic asked Taylor who was sneaking away from our group. He turned around and faced us.

"Just for a walk. I'll be back in about an hour..that's how long it will probably take them to fix everything." He informed us, and with a turn of his shoulder he walked off. I wanted to chase after him but I decided I'd go look for him later. I took out my phone and dialed my mom's number. It had been a month since I had talked to them..I decided it was only fair if I called them.

After talking to my mom for nearly an hour on the phone I was finally able to hang up. She had lots to tell me about my little sister and my father. I decided I'd go find Taylor and apologize and possibly go out to a movie or something with him. Just like old times.

As I was walking to the buses a weird feeling came over me. I couldn't describe it. It was slightly the feeling of dread and disappointment. I began to feel sick to my stomach and cold. The sky seemed to begin to get cloudy and gray. I tried to hurry to the buses. Even if I couldn't pursue Taylor to go out I could at least go sleep. I noticed Jeremy and Neil walking from the direction of our bus. Both of them hurried pass me and didn't even look at me. I found that kinda strange, but I only shrugged it off and kept on walking. I finally made my way to the bus and found the door was cracked open. I opened the door slowly..this was strange. Normally the door was locked. I gulped and headed up the stairs. At once I knew something wasn't right. The bus was colder and darker than usual. I began to walk through the kitchen and into the bunk area. There was no sign of Taylor.

"Taylor? Are you here?" I called out. _Silence._


	9. Chapter 9

I looked down at the floor and noticed things were scattered all over the place. I looked towards the back lounge and things were knocked off the shelves. _Things hadn't been like this, this morning? Or had they?_

I walked back towards the kitchen area and saw things were thrown all over the place. Most importantly I saw blood on the carpet. My heart began to beat fast. I began to shake. I walked back towards the bathroom and noticed the door was cracked open. I tried my hardest to take a deep breath, but I couldn't breathe. I pushed open the door lightly with my pointer and index finger and froze when I saw what was on the bathroom floor. _There lay my best friend, Taylor King. Dead. With red marks around his neck and some scratches on his arms and face. _

I put my hand over my mouth and began to run. As I was doing so I tried to be as careful as possible to not trip over anything, but in in the process I fell over a suitcase and landed on my arm. I got up and ran as fast as I could off the bus. By this time tears were streaming down my face. Blood was oozing down my arm. I would worry about that later I promised myself. I dodged many people who were walking in my direction. They all looked at me as if I were crazy but they continued on their way. I was in a complete sob when I finally caught up to Vic. I fell into his arms when I found him. It started sprinkling.

"Babe what's wrong?" He whispered quietly to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I continued to sob. I heard footsteps. I looked up.

"Taylor! He's fucking dead! I found him on the bathroom floor!" I choked out. Vic's face turned pale. His body stiffened.

"Wh-what?" He asked me. I only nodded and removed one of my arms from around his neck and wiped my eyes. He only stood there with his mouth hanging open. I turned my head and saw Jaime standing there.

"Go do something!" I shouted at Jaime who only nodded his head and hurried off. The rain started to fall harder. I tried to breathe again, but I couldn't. From the corner of my eye I saw Neil and Jeremy talking to Chelsea, who was sobbing. Neil tried to comfort her but she only pushed him away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed loudly. Neil moved towards her again, but she pushed him down. The rain continued to come down harder. She walked towards me. I hugged her.

"Taylor is dead." I whispered. Chelsea's body stiffened.

"Since when?" She choked out after I let her go from the hug.

"No idea, but I found him there..besides the whole Taylor thing..why are you crying?" I asked her softly. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Because Neil to-" She was interrupted by the sound of a voice.

"Are one of you Jessica Hart?" Asked a woman's voice. I turned around and raised my hand a little. She grabbed my arm and began to walk towards our tour bus. I followed her. Leaving Chelsea behind in the middle of the venue parking lot.

"Where exactly did you find the body?" Asked a detective with a little blue notebook in his hand. I sat on the one of the couches. I was shaking not only from the cold, but from nervousness. I tried my hardest to remember exactly everything.

"Right in the middle of the bathroom floor. A little ways, away from the shower. He had red marks on his neck and scratches on his face and arms. I have no clue how long he had been there the-"

"That's enough. Thank you." The detective interrupted. I slowly nodded my head and watched the detectives and cops search around the tour bus and snap pictures of everything. From outside the windows I could see the rest of PTV and All We Know getting interviewed by the cops. After fifteen minutes the female cop who had brought me to the bus walked over to me.

"None of you are allowed to stay on this bus tonight. You've all been arranged hotels to stay in. You also will not be able to leave the state or town until further notice. Understand?"

"Yes." I choked out. She nodded and walked away. I got up and walked out of the bus. Jaime looked as if he had been crying, along with Tony. Mike only stared down at the ground. Vic stood there staring out in space. Chelsea was sobbing. Ryan tried to comfort her. I walked slowly over to the group. Vic turned his gaze over to me. I stared in his eyes a long time before I started crying. It wasn't fair. _Why did Taylor have to die? He hadn't done anything..or had he? _

–

_Once again. No hate intended towards anyone in any of the bands in this story. This is __**all**__ fiction._


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright Miss. Hart, you're clear to go." The detective announced. I took a deep breath. I was relieved to be completely done with all this questioning on the death of Taylor.

"I still may possibly have to testify in court correct?" I choked out. I was also nervous. I couldn't do this. Taylor shouldn't be dead. None of this should be happening, we should be happily on tour, Taylor along with us.

"That's correct, but there is a good possibly you'll be asked to. Go now so we can begin to interview A Day To Remember." The detective said with a wave of his hand. I nodded and got out of my seat. I pushed in my chair before leaving the room. As I walked out of the police station I felt my eyes begin to sting. _No. I couldn't cry here._

"Fuck." I choked out as the tears fell out of my eyes. I wiped my eyes quickly and headed down the block to the hotel. Outside was Chelsea and Neil. They looked to be arguing.

"I can't believe you! You need to fucking tell them what you know Neil!" Chelsea yelled. Neil turned pale when he realized I was behind Chelsea. Chelsea seemed to notice Neil's change in face and turned around. She blushed as she saw me. "How much did you hear?" She asked slowly.

"Uh..just the, you need to tell them what you know Neil, part." I said truthfully. Chelsea took a deep breath and nodded. She turned to face him.

"Go! Go tell them!" She ordered Neil. Neil turned in the direction of the police department, nodded, and took off. As soon as he was out of sight I tapped Chelsea lightly. She turned around.

"What was that abo-"

"Uh..just..nothing. Forget it." She said nervously. I raised my eye brow at her, but nodded slowly. "Vic was looking for you." She said as she changed the topic.

"Uhm okay. Do you know where he is by any chance?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Probably in his hotel room." She suggested. I nodded and headed into the hotel. The hotel was pretty fancy in my opinion. Then again I had never really stayed in a hotel before in my life.

I knocked loudly on Vic's suite door, and waited a few minutes. I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. He smiled when he saw me standing there, he immediately picked me up and brought me into the hotel room. I laughed as he dropped me down on his bed. The door had shut automatically. He lay down next to me and kissed me. After a few minutes I lay on my side and placed my head in my hand.

"And how was being questioned?" Vic asked casually as he stared at the ceiling as he threw a pillow up and down in his hand. I watched him for a few minutes before answering.

"The opposite of fun." I said. He laughed and turned to me. He traced the outside of my face with his eyes. He soon moved closer and kissed me. Passionately this time..I knew what this lead to, and honestly? I wasn't ready for this. This wasn't the time. I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. I knew, he knew what I was thinking..

"This is the wrong time for...that." I replied in a whisper. He stared at me for a few minutes before finally nodding.

"When will it be the right time?" He asked. I shrugged.

"All I know is..not now." I replied. He only nodded. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before my cell phone rung. Blaring my _The Drug In Me Is You_ ringtone. I sat up quickly and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I had a simple, purple, LG Rumor Touch phone. I glanced at the screen and saw my mother's number pop up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Jessica, we're heading to Texas." My mom answered. My stomach flipped.

"W-when?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?" She asked totally ignoring my last question.

"Uh..I could be better, but you never answered my last question, when are you guys coming?" I demanded into the phone.

"Tomorrow." She answered. I felt sick. Why so soon?

"Why are you guys even coming?" I asked.

"Because. We're worried about you, and know you'll need someone to comfort you and-"

"Mom. I have plenty of people for that-" I began before she cut me off.

"And plus, Taylor's family is flying out too, and well..since we're all like family.." She said slowly. The memories of Taylor admitting he had feelings for me replayed in my head. The stinging came back into my eyes along with my throat growing tighter.

"Yup." I choked out. Trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Sweetie..are you sure, you don't want us to try and fly out today?" She asked. Clearly my plan of hiding my sadness wasn't working.

"No mom. I'm finally honestly. See you tomorrow, love you. Bye." I replied quickly. I hung up before getting an answer. I started sobbing as I pressed the end call button.

_I wished Taylor was here. Alive and well._


	11. Chapter 11

"Jessica!" My mom called the next day at the airport as she ran over to me, completely leaving her suitcase behind. She pulled me into a hug, and hugged me tightly. I smiled as she hugged me. From behind her I could see Taylor's mom, dad, and brother. And beside them was my little sister, she was fourteen. I pulled away from mom.

"Where's dad?" I asked her. She frowned.

"He's sick." She replied. I frowned, but nodded anyways. Mom walked over to Chelsea and Ryan. Pulling each of them into a hug. I headed over to Taylor's parents and hugged them both.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I said quietly to them.

"Thank you Jessica." Taylor's dad said with a small smile on his face. He looked much older than the last time I saw him, which was the day we left for the tour. Taylor's mom was the same way. She looked older and had bags under her eyes. I moved away from them and hugged his brother, Jack. He smiled lightly as I moved away.

"He loved you Jess." He whispered quietly. A tear slowly fell down my cheek, but I nodded. I moved from him to my little sister Alyssa. I wasn't sure if I should hug her or not, since she was pissed at me for not letting me bring her on tour. I just smiled. She smiled back slowly.

"Hey." She said awkwardly. I only nodded and turned away to see Taylor's family talking to Chelsea and Ryan. At this point both of his parents were crying along with Chelsea. I felt tears form in my eyes. But I blinked them back. I had to be strong. Not for my family, but for Taylor. He wouldn't want anyone to sit around and cry over him. I knew him.

–

"And this is Vic." I said to my mom as Vic shook her hand. My little sister stared him down.

"Jeez! He's hot and then we take you who, well, looks like she failed at being a scene girl!" My sister complained as she stared Vic from head to toe. My mom gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Alyssa Elise Hart! Be nice to your sister! She's going through a hard time!" My mom yelled. My sister rolled her eyes and flipped back her hair, which revealed a hickey on her neck. I eyed it. She noticed me staring and gave me a dirty look. I gave her a returning dirty look and faced Vic. Who now had his arm around me. He smiled at me. I smiled back. My sister made a gagging noise.

"Hey mom did you ever pay att-"

"Okay so do you guys wanna go get lunch?" Vic asked changing the subject. He didn't want us to argue. My mom nodded her head in agreement. Alyssa moaned.

"Can I stay here?" She whined. My mom shook her head.

"You haven't seen your sister in almost two months." She said. Alyssa stomped her foot.

"So what? She's the same old sceeny, wheeny she was when I last saw her. Pleaseeeee can I stay here?" She begged my mom with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. I had to keep my cool with my sister. I was on the verge of loosing it.

After lunch we headed to Taylor's family's sweet. They were having a grief "party." I didn't really want to go, but I came anyways. Pierce The Veil and the other two members of All We Know where there. A Day To Remember wasn't anywhere in sight. The other crew members who knew Taylor or had heard of his death had already talked to his family earlier. I sat down in between Mike and Jaime. They both hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked, as he tried to make small talk.

"Better than yesterday I suppose." I replied as I noticed my little sister eying Mike from the corner of my eye. Since when she was she such a freaking slut? I wondered.

"That's great I guess. I'm glad to know you're better if you ever need anyone to-"

"Thanks Mike. It means a lot." I interrupted with a smile. I had heard this thousands of times before. Not only from the guys in Pierce The Veil, but the guys in A Day To Remember too. All except Jeremy who _never_ left his suite. Which was weird.

Mike hugged me once again. Jaime turned to me this time. "Jess do you have any idea who could have killed him?" Jaime asked slowly. No one had ever really talked about that. I gulped, my hands were becoming sweaty.

"I-uh-" I stuttered as I began to shake. I realized something..anyone in this room excluding my family, and Taylor's family could be the killer. I didn't want to think that about Chelsea or Ryan, but hey. I stared at Vic who was looking at me from across the room. He sat in between Tony and Chelsea. The tears formed in my eyes. I got up from my seat. "Excuse me." I said quietly as I stepped out of the room. I began to sob. "Fuck I promised I wouldn't do this!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. I couldn't breathe..I was crying too hard. I pushed my legs against my chest, and placed my head down on the tops of my knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Good job for setting her off Jaime!" Vic yelled as I heard a door shut. Followed by footsteps.

"I didn't mean to Vic! Jesus!" Jamie argued. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I knew who it was so I didn't bother to look up. "Jess I'm so sorr-"

"JUST SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME HOW SORRY THEY AM! IF THERE'S ANYONE WHO SHOULD BE SAYING SORRY IT'S THE MURDERER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was now standing up. I was so angry. Jaime looked scared, shocked, and most importantly..sad. I took a deep breathe before I continued to sob. Vic tried to grab me, but I moved away quickly. "Leave me alone!" I shouted as I ran down the hallway to my suite. I slammed the door once I got inside and threw myself down on my bed. I lay my head into my pillow and sobbed. I didn't give a shit how much my pillow was getting wet. I just needed to cry. I fell asleep after a while.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of English muffins, and peanut butter. I sat up and yawned. I looked towards the kitchen to see Vic bringing me over some food. He set it down on the bedside table before sitting next to me on my bed. I stared at him. My throat suddenly felt sore.

"Since you slept through dinner I decided-" He began.

"Thank you so much." I replied as I hugged him tightly. _I loved Vic._


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm coming." I said loudly as I forced myself out of bed and over to my hotel room door. I had no clue what time it was, but I figured it was late. I opened the door slowly to see Chelsea standing outside. She looked pale and scared. "Chels what's wrong?" I asked as I motioned for her to come into my room. As she walked slowly into my room, I noticed she was shaking. I shut the door quickly and turned on my bedside light. Chelsea sat down across from me on my bed. We sat in silence for a while.

"Jess..I think I may know who may have murdered Taylor." She said in an uneasy voice. I shut my eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Who do you think did it?" I asked in a low voice as I opened my eyes slowly. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Vic." She replied. I gasped.

"What do you mean by that? He couldn't have done anything, he doesn't seem like the murdering ty-" I began before she cut me off.

"Jess..there's more reasons than that. I mean, Taylor was hopelessly in love with you and Vic is your boyfriend. It makes perfect sense." She said as she stood up and pushed back her wavy hair. I stood up too and crossed my arms.

"No it doesn't," I lied "Vic wouldn't do that. How do I not know you or Ryan did something?" She gasped, and shook her head in shock.

"Jessica! Why the hell would I kill somebody I've known since sixth grade! Just think about it." She snapped. I shook my head.

"No! I won't think about it! Vic didn't kill him!" I shouted as tears formed in my eyes. Then again, Chelsea could be right...couldn't she? I didn't know for sure if Vic had killed him or even helped with his murder for that matter. I felt sick. "Please just go." I said to Chelsea in a raspy voice as I pointed towards the door. She gave me a look, but nodded anyways. Before she walked out the door she turned around.

"Just consider it Jess. Maybe Jeremy isn't a bad guy for you after all, maybe Vic is?" She said and with that she shut the door. I started shaking as the tears fell fast from my eyes. They rolled gently down my cheeks. I leaned against the bed and slid down slowly. I placed my hands over my eyes and bawled for what felt like hours. I finally looked up at the window to see the sun was already rising. No point in going back to sleep I decided, as I headed to the shower. I quickly shower and ate two bites of a chocolate chip cereal bar. I had no appetite since everything happened. I ran a brush through my hair and slid on my converse. I grabbed my phone off the table and headed out of my suite. I had no clue where I was going, but I know I needed to go out and just..think. I didn't even want to consider her idea to be true, but I'd never know, exactly what happened the day Taylor had been killed. I had not paid any attention to where I was walking to, but I soon noticed I was at the venue. The last venue we had played before everything at happened. I looked around to check and see if any security were around. The cost was clear. I jogged over to the tour buses. They all remained as they did the last time I had visited the venue only a week or two earlier. I knew I shouldn't do this, but I felt like I needed to investigate. Just for Taylor's sake.

I first searched around our bus. Nothing much seemed to give any evidence to anything. As I walked slowly out from our bus I decided I'd head over to A Day To Remembers' bus. As I put my hand on the door to open it, I heard some voices from inside. The voices of Neil, Jeremy, and Vic. I gulped and slowly moved my ear to do the door.

"You suck at hiding." I heard Neil say. I heard somebody moved.

"You suck for telling Chelsea." Shot back Jeremy. I heard Vic's laugh.

"How could I not? Do you think she's told anybody?" I heard Neil ask. I could imagine both Vic and Jeremy shrugging.

"I don't think so. Otherwise there would be a lot of commotion going on with Taylor and Jessica's families and what not." Vic commented.. My stomach began to hurt. Why was Vic talking to them? Especially about this..did Vic know something none of us knew? Did Neil and Jeremy know something too?

"Jeremy you can't hide forever." Neil said slowly. I could picture Jeremy looking down and nodding. I heard some footsteps. I froze and looked around. I ran to the other side of their tour bus and peeked around. I saw the door opening. Vic, and Neil walked out of the bus. Neil looked stressed. While Vic looked like he didn't want to be there. They both turned to face the bus.

"When's court? I could try and go back home to Ocala. Or even out to Canada or somewhere." Jeremy said in a rushed, but low voice.

"Next week. Jeremy they'll either find you or become even more suspicious of you. It's not even worth it. Just tell them the truth Jeremy." Neil said back in a low voice. I heard Jeremy groan in response.

"If I tell the truth then, well..." Jeremy's voice trailed off, and he slowly stared out into space. I watched Vic began to walk away. "How can you lie to Jessica?" Jeremy said loudly. Vic turned around.

"It's hard and believe me I _do_ hate doing it, but I can't even imagine what she'd do. Even though I wasn't exactly the one helping." Vic said. At that I jumped from the other side of A Day To Remembers' tour bus. Vic gasped as he saw me. Neil turned to look and Jeremy walked down the entrances stairs.

"What do you hate lying to me about?" I asked in a sharp voice. Vic looked down as his cheeks began to turn red.

"It's nothing Jessica-" Vic began before being cut off.

"How much did you hear?" Jeremy asked as he stood up and began walking towards me. He looked angry, still this didn't scare me.

"A lot Jeremy. Like you should tell the truth and Vic wasn't there-" I began before Jeremy's face even got redder from anger. Vic took my hand and began to pull me away from Jeremy.

"Watch your back!" Jeremy yelled to me. Vic lead me away from the venue and then turned around to face me.

"That's what you get for snooping. Don't do it again." He said between firm teeth. I only nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in my hotel room. Alone. I was thinking mainly of all the things I had heard just two short days ago. Clearly Jeremy had something to do with Taylor dying and Vic knew something more than he let on. I didn't talk to Vic. I ignored him. Every time he knocked on my hotel room door I acted as if I wasn't home. I hated doing this, but he pissed me off. Mainly for lying to me. I understood that if he didn't do it..it would have made me cry but he could have at least told me what he knows. That's all anybody wanted to hear lately was the truth, but at the same time it was as if all everyone wanted to do was lie.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of knocking. I got up slowly from my bed and peeked out the peep hole. It was my Mom and Alyssa. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "Hey." I said with a nod to them. Alyssa welcomed herself inside.

"I'm sorry Jessica. I know-" She began before I cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I crossed my arms. From behind me I could hear the sound of the TV turning on.

"Could you watch Alyssa for a few days? I'm flying back to Maine to check on your father, and if he's feeling better I'll bring him here. Alyssa keeps on saying she doesn't want to go back so-" She said before I, once again, cut her off.

"Sure it's fine I guess." I mumbled. I didn't actually want to watch her, but what else could I say? We didn't know anybody in Dallas. She smiled and hugged me gently.

"Thank you so much honey. I'll be home in a few days. Be safe, and Alyssa has our hotel key, but keep her with you during the day." Mom called as she headed down the hall way. I nodded and shut the door. I turned to see her sucked into the TV. I took a deep breath. Bonding wasn't something I was good at. I headed over slowly to her. She looked up and gave me a odd look.

"Hey." I said cooly. She didn't say anything. She kept on staring at me. I sighed. "Look..I know you're still pissed at me for not bringing you along with us, but we barely have enough room for all of us." She shook her head.

"I'm not mad anymore about that." She answered casually. I raised my eye brow and sat down next to her.

"Then what's your problem with me lately?" I asked in a low voice. Alyssa's eyes went back in the direction of the TV. We didn't say anything for awhile. "Well?" I asked. She blinked.

"It's nothing...well.." She began before we heard a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes and got up. I looked out the peep hole again. There stood Mike and Jaime.

"Hey guys." I said as I opened the door.

"Wanna go out and drink?" Mike asked. I blinked and shook my head. "Why not?" He asked with a frown.

"I gotta watch my bratty fourteen year old sister." I explained as I moved my head in the direction of where she was sitting.

"Oh. Well..she is fourteen. Won't she be fine here for a few hours?" Jaime asked for Mike. I sighed.

"Mother's orders." I replied cooly. I heard Alyssa get up from my bed.

"I'll be fine here." She promised with a smile. I raised my eye brow at her and as I went to say something Mike opened his mouth.

"Cool. Go get ready!" He said happily. I just rolled my eyes at my sister and walked over to my bag. I pulled out a pair of my favorite jean shorts along with a Children Of Bodom T shirt. I grabbed my converse off the floor by my bed and headed to the bathroom. I showered quickly. I ran a brush through my hair and put my hair up into a bun. I didn't bother with eye liner. Mainly because I didn't care. I headed out of the bathroom, leaving my old dirty clothes on the floor. I noticed Alyssa was back on my bed watching TV. Mike and Jaime were standing by the door. Mike gave me an approving thumbs up and we left.

"Be back in a while!" I called to Alyssa who didn't reply. We walked to a bar that was two blocks away from our hotel. As I walked in the bar, I looked around. There was lots of people there and Neil was there talking to some guy with bright red hair. I thought that was strange, but I continued to make my way towards the back bar, where a female bartender was working. I ordered a few shots, Mike and Jaime drank Jack Daniels. They quickly got drunk and went off to seduce some girls, despite the fact they had girlfriends back home. I shook my head at them and turned to look at Neil talking to the red head. The red head stared at me, causing me to get uncomfortable. I looked down and turned back in my seat to face the bartender, who's name turned out to be Wendy. She was a year or two older than me, and actually was a fan of the band.

"I can't believe that bass player died! He was so cute too! What a shame." She said as she wiped down the bar. I sighed.

"Yeah..it is a shame." I replied after a few minutes. I was getting choked up again. Wendy noticed and stopped cleaning the bar.

"On stage everyone could tell how close you two were. Especially when you guys would tell funny stories about your childhood." She said in a quiet voice. I manged to smile.

"You were at a show?" I asked in a kinda loud voice. She chuckled, and nodded.

"Yeah. The last one Taylor played actually. My friend only went because of A Day To Remember, but she fell in love with All We Know. She loves Taylor's screams, or she did anyways." She said as her voice trailed off. I nodded and took another shot. I looked back at the guy with Neil. He gave me another dirty look, I turned back to Wendy.

"Who's that guy?" I slightly slurred. Wendy shrugged and chuckled.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing..he's defiantly not a usual." Wendy replied in a low voice. I shook my head.

"I have no idea. They've hung around with weird guys in the past, but this guy keeps making eyes at me. Not good ones either." I said in a quiet voice. Wendy sighed.

"Be careful. Freaks hang around these parts, keep an eye on Jaime and Mike. The girls even are." Wendy said. I turned to sneak a peek at them, Jaime was talking to a girl and Mike was playing pool with a bunch of girls. I chuckled and turned around.

"Do you know the time?" I asked with a yawn. Wendy looked at her watch as she set a bag of pretzels down on the bar.

"It's almost midnight. Why hot date? I hear you're dating Vic from Pierce The Veil..is it true?" She asked.

"No and yeah kinda." I replied as I stood up and stretched my arms. From the corner of my eye I noticed the red head was gone, along with Neil. "See ya around Wendy." I said with a wave. She nodded her head in reply.

"Later." She said as she stuck a pretzel into her mouth. I headed towards Jaime and Mike.

"Hey guys I'm going back to the hotel, will you guys be alright here? Or do you want to come now?" I asked them. Mike shook his head. Jaime did the same.

"We'll b-b-b-be finnnee." Jaime slurred. I just nodded and headed to the door.

"Alright bye guys. See you tomorrow." I called as I headed out the door. I turned and began to walk down the side walk. Goosebumps rose across my arms as I shivered. It wasn't even that cold, why was I shivering? I tried to shake it off, but I didn't. As I turned a right to make it onto another street and I felt somebody grab my arms. "Get off me!" I screamed as the person knocked me down. I tried to look at their face, but it was too dark. I screamed again as they moved their fists into my face. They punched me five or six times. As the person's hand moved away, my face began to throb in pain. I raised my arm slowly to my face as I sat up. "Who are you?" I asked hoarsely. I felt my eyes begin to water, but I blinked back the tears. There as no response other than the sounds of cars passing bye. I went to stand up and was knocked down, this time I the person began to kick me. I cried out in pain. They kicked me for what seemed like hours and then they got down on their knees and began to punch me again. Tears fell down my cheeks. I lay there until I heard the sound of voice.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from her!" Yelled a familiar voice. I couldn't make out who it was, because I was so out of it. The person who attacked me stopped punching me and turned. The attacker got up quickly and ran off. Whoever the person was, scared them. The person who had yelled at the attacker made their way closer and bend down next to me.

"Jessica are you okay? C'mon lets get you to the hospital." I now realized who it was. Vic.

"Get away from me," I moaned "I don't want to see you." This didn't stop him he grabbed my arm gently and stood me up. He pulled me close to him and we began to walk. At first I tried to fight his reach, but I finally gave up. It was no use, but if it wasn't for Vic..I would have been beaten to death.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up in a hospital bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked to see Vic passed out in a chair by my bed. I looked to see if I could see anybody else, maybe a doctor or somebody who could explain to me what the hell was going on, but nope. Nothing. I got off my bed and walked over to the chair Vic was in and started shaking him. His eyes quickly shot open.

"Jessica! You're awake!" He said cheerfully with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him and sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious! Now tell me..why the hell am I here?" I asked in an annoyed voice. Vic got up and stretched before sitting beside me on the bed.

"You got beat up by some guy last night after leaving a bar. Tony was told by Jaime that you, him, and Mike were going out. He told me about you guys going out so I decided I'd come over to join you guys..when I saw you being beaten by some guy. Which I already have an idea of who it could be." Vic said in a low voice as he put one his arms around me. I sighed as the memories began to reply slowly in my head. I felt a tear fall slowly down my cheek. Vic moved my head slowly onto his shoulder. I let it rest there despite the fact I was still pissed at Vic for the other night. It was pretty stupid of me for still being pissed, especially after he saved my life.

"Who do you think it could be?" I asked Vic slowly. I didn't want to hear the answer, but I knew I needed to know it.

"One of Jeremy's friends. That red headed guy who was at the bar last night I think. His name is Adam. Him and Jeremy go way back apparently." Vic said his voice in a whisper. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why would he target me if he supposedly liked me or whatever? It doesn't make sense Vic!" I shouted as I hopped off the bed, just as a nurse walked into the room.

"Miss. Hart, once you sign these papers you can be discharged." The nurse said as she walked over towards me. I sighed and signed the papers quickly. The nurse and Vic left the room while I changed into some clothes Vic had brought to the hospital to me. It was actually a Pierce The Veil shirt (not surprising for Vic to chose) and a pair of dark gray skinny jeans. I already had my converse here so I put them on quickly. My hair wasn't all that messy so I didn't bother with that. I moved the curtain and motioned for Vic to return. He smiled lightly. I smiled back and we left.

"So..I guess I gotta go to the hearing still today?" I asked Vic as we walked down the steps of the hospital. He nodded.

"The cops already have a report on what happened last night, they're linking it to the case." He said as we turned a right to go onto a sidewalk.

"I don't get it though. What did I do to make people target me?" I asked Vic with a small sigh. He shrugged.

"Remember what Jeremy said the other day? That's why they're thinking it's linked." Vic said slowly. I shook my head. Nothing made sense at all.

–


	15. Chapter 15!

I lay, curled up on my bed in my hotel room. Some crappy scary movie was on TV.

I've spent the last few days being interviewed non stop, my parents were pissed at me for leaving Alyssa here that night, but they ended up forgiving me. Everyone has been stopping by to visit me, and Vic has been staying with me throughout the day, only to leave when he had to go to interviewing or something band related.

"Jessica!" A man's voice said from behind the door. My stomach turned, it sounded like one of the guys in A Day To Remember, but I wasn't sure who. I took a deep breath and slowly headed towards the door. I peeked through the peep hole on the door and saw it was non other than Alex Shellnut and Kevin Skaff. I opened the door slowly. Alex embraced me into a hug and I noticed Kevin had something in his hands.

"Uh, hey." I said awkwardly. Kevin walked into my room, and Alex let go of me. I shut the door behind me and eyed them carefully. "So, uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to tell you we're sorry about everything that's happened." Kevin said as he handed me a card. I took the card from him and observed the front of it. There were two bears on the front and beneath them there was get well soon written in pink.

"Thank you guys." Was all I said.

"You're not mad at the rest of us, are you?" Alex said suddenly in a low voice. I observed their faces for a few minutes. Both of them looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep, and they both looked really stressed out.

"Of course not." I said quietly. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before Vic walked inside. All of us turned to face him. Vic's smile soon disappeared as he saw who was standing beside me. "Vic." I said. Vic shut the door carefully behind him and gave the boys a dirty look.

"Jessica are you stupid!?" Vic shouted suddenly. My stomach turned again.

"What?" Was all I could reply. Vic rolled his eyes.

"You can't trust anyone!" He shouted. I opened my mouth to say more, but Kevin interrupted.

"Excuse me Vic, but Alex and I weren't even around the bus when that happened and you _know_ it!" Kevin shouted. Vic rolled his eyes. "At least _we're _not lying to Jess." Kevin replied. I felt myself freeze, as the memories of Jeremy, Neil, and Vic's conversation around the bus popped into my head. "Jessica, don't you know the police are suspecting Vic too?" Kevin said suddenly. I froze.

"W-w-what?" I stammered. My mouth was dry at this point.

"They found finger pr-" Alex began just as I began shooing them towards the door. They only gave me a look before leaving. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Vic joined beside me, but I didn't look at him.

"They're trying to unhinge you Jess." Vic whispered. "It's not true..." His voice trailed off. I only kept my eyes focused on my feet. I noticed the purple nail polish that covered my toenails was chipped.

"I think it's best you leave now." Was all I said. I finally picked my head back up and studied Vic's face.

"You're going to believe them over me?" Vic said loudly. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You said it yourself Vic, you can't trust anybody." I replied. Vic was standing up at this point.

"Don't use my words against me." He snapped. I took a deep breath.

"I'm not saying I believe them, anything is possible I suppose, but you have a point. Just leave Vic." I snapped. Vic shook his head at me.

"You have to believe me Jess." Vic whispered.

"I can't Vic. Especially now, you know something." I replied back. Vic shook his head at me before he began to cross my room. He stopped at the door and turned to look at me.

"I saved your life. Remember that." And that was all he said.

–

_Oh my god. I'm actually still going to write this?! After how long!? Yes you guys, I think my writers block is gone. Hallelujah! I'm so sorry it took me so long. :( I feel awful about it. Thank you guys for all the reviews and everything else. You're seriously all so awesome. :D I'll try to update this as soon as I can! :) _


	16. Chapter 16

My dreams have all been nightmares. They've bounced back and fourth between me finding Taylor on the floor and my attack. Tonight it was a mixture of the two.

I checked the time on my phone, it was still pretty early. Normally I would call Vic or even my mom if I was having a nightmare, of course I wouldn't call Vic and my mom would just worry if I told her this was happening over all this stuff going on, so I decided I'd call Ryan. We hadn't been talking much lately and I felt bad about it, plus he's usually up pretty late anyway.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Ryan asked into the phone. I took a deep breath.

"I've been having nightmares, I need someone to talk to." I said slowly. I heard Ryan cough a little on the other end of the phone.

"That fucking sucks." Ryan sighed.

"Tell me about it, so what's new?" I asked as I turned on the light beside my bed.

"I heard a rumor about us the other day." Ryan said after a few minutes of silence. Normally I would have been surprised but given the circumstances it really didn't surprise me. I could only imagine what bloggers and fans were saying.

"That's not very surprising." I mumbled. Ryan sighed again.

"People are saying we're spreading a rumor around that Jeremy was the one who killed Taylor." Ryan mumbled. I chuckled a little.

"None of us ever accused him." I lied slowly. I bit my lip. I felt bad for lying to Ryan, I knew he looked up to Jeremy, I mean, all of us did and as much as it hurts to think it, I think Jeremy was capable of murder. Well, I don't _think_ he is, I _know_ he is.

"I know. It's stupid, Jeremy and Taylor defiantly had their differences, but I don't think Jeremy did it. He's just not the type, it had to be a serial killer or something." Ryan said. I couldn't think of anything to say, so we sat in silence for a while before Ryan spoke up again. "Do you think he did it?"

I gulped. "I-I don't know." Ryan snorted.

"I want an answer."

"I just gave you one."

"That doesn't count. Do you think he did it?" Ryan asked again, at this point he was practically yelling. I sighed.

"I really don't know Ry." I whispered. My eyes watered and my throat tightened. Was I crazy for thinking it was Jeremy? Was there some other clue that pointed their fingers at somebody else? Could Chelsea be right? Was it Vic? "Do you think Vic did it?" I whispered. _Silence._

"I-I-uh, yeah I do." He said quietly. I held back the tears some more. "They found finger prints." So Alex and Kevin _were_ right. Ryan would never lie about something like this.

"I gotta go." I choked into the phone. Ryan started to speak again, but I hung up the phone before he could say anything more. I threw my phone across the room, right at the wall, as the word registered with me. I let the tears fall from my eyes. I had missed something, that was for sure.

I got up from my bed. I left my phone, broke in half, over by the wall. It was useless to carry it around now. I threw on my black hoodie and slipped my feet into my converse. I didn't bother brushing my hair or changing into some normal clothing because where I was going it didn't matter if I was in my pajamas.

I walked by the rooms of my band mates and past the rooms of other random people until I reached the elevator. I hit the down arrow and waited for the elevator. The halls were eerily quiet. Normally the hotel was swamped and packed with voices and people.

The elevator dinged and I walked inside. I hit the 1 button and watched the elevator doors slowly close. I leaned against the wall. Butterflies whirled around my stomach as the elevator began to move.

Soon enough the mouth of the elevator was opening up again, revealing a familiar face standing in front of the elevator. The face I often saw in my nightmares. The face that belonged to my red headed attacker, Adam. I froze as he moved inside the elevator.

"Hello Jessica." He said with a mischievous smile. I gulped and stood there frozen.

"What are you doing here?" I said slowly. My voice was shaking, which caused Adam to laugh.

"To take care of some unfinished business." He whispered. I raised my eyebrow at him and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the elevator by Adam. I wanted to scream, but I knew it wasn't worth it. There was nobody in the hotel lobby at this hour, which made a lot of sense as to why Adam would be here right now.

"Let go of me." I growled as he pushed open the glass doors. He tightened his grip.

"Shut up." He growled back at me as we headed across the parking lot. I tried to shimmy out of his reach, but he only gripped tighter. I screamed and he pushed me up against a black SUV. He opened the doors of the backseat. I screamed louder. He pushed me into the back seat and slapped me. I groaned in pain. He slammed the door shut and walked around and jumped into the driver's seat. He turned on the car and the next thing I knew, we were speeding out of the hotel parking lot.

I screamed again, which only caused Adam to scream and turn around and hit me once more. I was surprised he didn't get hit by another car. I groaned in pain as more tears spilled down my red cheeks.

We drove around for what felt like hours before we finally reached a familiar place. _The venue._


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark, obviously, but the street light provided just enough light so I could see where Adam was dragging me to. It was towards ADTR's tour bus. I tried to fight Adam again, but he kept his grip on me.

"Jeremy?!" Adam called up the stairs as he opened the bus door.

"Yeah I'm here! Bring her up!" Jeremy yelled back. I gulped as Adam headed up the stairs. Jeremy was sitting at a table with a beer in front of him. "Have a seat Miss. Hart." Jeremy said softly. Adam let go of me to go shut the door. I was shaking. Jeremy kept his eyes locked on me. I gulped and slowly headed over to the table. Jeremy signaled for me to sit down. I sat down and started shaking harder.

"Why am I here?" I choked out. My eyes were watering again. Jeremy studied me carefully.

"Don't cry Jessica, there's nothing to be scared of." He whispered. I snorted and shook my head.

"I was dragged here against my own will, I'll be scared if I want to. Just answer my fucking question, why am I here?" I shouted. Jeremy pressed a finger to his lips. Adam walked back into the room and leaned against a cabinet across the room.

"You wanted to know the truth, didn't you?" Jeremy whispered. I nodded slowly at Jeremy and raised my eyebrow.

"Of course." I whispered. Jeremy shot Adam a glance to which he responded with heading towards the back room.

"I didn't mean to kill Taylor." Jeremy spit out. I gasped and shook my head.

"Bullshit!" I nearly screamed. Jeremy kept his eyes locked on me.

"I'm not a murderer Jess."

"Bull-"

"If you _really_ knew me, and were_ really_ a fan of my band, you'd know that."

"Looks can be deceiving." I muttered. Jeremy shot me a dirty look.

"I went to talk to Taylor, to apologize, but it got physical. He wouldn't accept my apology." Jeremy said quietly. His eyes were locked on the marble table top. I stayed silent. I tried processing the words Jeremy had said, but I refused to believe there was any truth to this story. Taylor wasn't the fighting type.

We sat in silence for a while before I spoke up again. "What about that day when I caught you, Vic, and Neil talking?" I replied. Jeremy picked his head back up.

"What about it?"

"You said something to Neil about lying to Chelsea and something about Vic lying-"

"Oh, right, that." He replied. He looked out the window. We sat in silence again before I spoke up.

"Answer me!" I snapped. Jeremy whipped his head around, Adam appeared from the dark hallway. Jeremy shook his head at me.

"Vic has been lying to you."

"Your story isn't adding up! If it was _just _you who went to talk to Taylor, then what the fuck does Neil and Vic have to do with anything!?" I shouted. Adam moved quicker to the table. Jeremy shot a look over at Adam, who backed slowly away from the table.

"They were around the bus, okay?! I asked them for backup!" He shouted. I snorted.

"Bullshit Jeremy! Vic wouldn't help you! You and Pierce The Veil weren't getting along, remember!?" I shouted back.

"Vic lied! I still talked to him!"

"Vic wouldn't lie to me." I responded. Jeremy chuckled.

"You're so stupid! Don't you know anything about guys? They lie to get what they _want._" Jeremy replied. I froze. My stomached turned as I thought of the day at the hotel, when Vic wanted more.

"Vic isn't like that." I lied as tear formed in my hazel eyes. Jeremy laughed.

"Looks can be deceiving." He mimicked. Anxiety radiated inside my chest. I rolled my eyes.

"I _know _Vic."

"You haven't known him as long as I have hunny."

We sat in silence for a while longer before Jeremy cleared his throat. "So, do you want to hear the rest of the story?" I clenched my teeth. I wanted to say no, I wanted to run out of this tour bus, I wanted to get as far way from the lies as possible, but this part of me wanted to hear what Jeremy had to say.

"Yes." I mumbled. Jeremy nodded.

"Alright. So, Taylor started freaking out. Neil rushed inside of the bus and started to help. Vic was walking by the bus and heard the noises, and since we've been good friends for years now, he came up to help me out too. They tried to help get Taylor off, of me. When Taylor fell back on the floor, I lost it. I strangled the kid."

Sweat was forming under my under arms, I began to tremble. "No." I hoarsely responded. Jeremy nodded. "No!" I screamed before running towards the door. I heard Jeremy call my name, but I booked it. I was never the fastest runner, but at this moment, I was running like an Olympic star. I heard grunts coming from behind me, which of course, belonged to my red headed attacker. I didn't stop running.

I had no clue where I was running to, but I needed to get away.

I ran until I fell to the ground. The hands of my attacker grabbed my arms, and I screamed. I wiggled out of his reach, punched him in the face, and took off once again.

I ran for what felt like hours, until I reached a familiar part of town. The hotel! I turned around and looked. Adam was gone at this point. _Thank God._

I sprinted into the hotel and pounded on the up button on the elevator. The mouth of the elevator opened again and the next thing I knew, I was upstairs. Running to Vic's suite. I tried the door knob, but it was locked. I banged on his door for about five minutes before he opened the door. He was just about to speak when I knocked him to the ground.

"You're a lying scum bag Vic Fuentes!" I screamed.

–

_N/A: Gosh, I'm sorry for not updating. :( I really have had no motivation lately. Sorry! If I wrote a sequel to this story, would anybody interested in reading it? :) Thanks for all the reviews everyone, you're all awesome haha. :P It means a lot to me._


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't know doctor, she just attacked me." I heard Vic say. I could hear the sounds of beeping, and a tapping sound. I opened my eyes slowly. A middle aged man was holding a clipboard and tapping his pen. I moved my eyes towards Vic's direction. He had scratches on his face and he looked upset.

"I think she's just under a lot of stress from Taylor's death, the trial, and the attack." The doctor responded.

Vic was looking at me now. He didn't open his mouth or smile. He stayed very still. The doctor moved over to the bed.

"Jessica, how are you feeling?"

"Confused. How did I get here?" I replied. The last thing I knew, I had been attacking Vic.

"You fainted, so I called a rescue squad." Vic muttered.

"Jessica, can you tell me what led to you attacking Vic?" The doctor asked slowly. I sat up in my bed. I looked around the room. It was the same room I had last been in when I was attacked and now that I remembered it, it had been the same doctor too. Doctor Callis.

"I was kidnapped, by my attacker. He brought me to the venue and Jeremy admitted _everything._ He even told me how much of a scumbag Vic is." I explained. The Doctor Callis nodded his head slowly. A confused look crossed his face.

"Jessica, Jeremy isn't in town." A low, yet familiar voice said as the door to my room opened, where none other than Ryan and Chelsea were walking into the room. I shook my head.

"Um, yes he is." I replied with a small chuckle. Chelsea shook her head. "He _has_ to stay in town for the trial."

"Not unless he gets permission." Chelsea replied. I shook my head.

"Then he lied to all of you because he was talking to me earlier."

"Jessica, he's not in town." Ryan stated again. Anger was bubbling in my insides.

"Yes he is!" I shouted.

"Jessica calm down, maybe you were having a bad dream." Doctor Callis reassured. I shook my head.

"Jeremy talked to me!" I shouted. Ryan and Chelsea shook their heads in unison. I looked over at Vic. He stayed silent.

"Jess you were just have a nightmare." Ryan replied. I hopped up from my bed and ran over to Ryan, Doctor Callis held me back.

"He fucking talked to me." I muttered before I broke down crying. The doctor led me back over to the bed and then he walked out into the hallway. Chelsea walked slowly over to the bed.

"He talked to me." I said in between sobs. Chelsea grabbed my right hand.

"You're just really stressed out Jess. It'll be okay." She whispered. I shook my head.

"How do you explain these bruises on my arms?" I mumbled as I rubbed some tears away with my free hand.

"My sister used to have nightmares and sometimes she'd get banged up from them." Chelsea replied. I shook my head.

"Why don't you believe me?" I whispered. Chelsea let go of my hand before walking over to Vic, who now had a concerned look on his face. Doctor Callis stood by my bed side with a nurse in some ugly scrubs.

"I think you need to get away for a while Jessica." Doctor Callis said slowly. I shook my head. Were they trying to say I was crazy? I wasn't crazy!

"No."

"It would be in your best interest."

"I-I-I'm fine. It was just a nightmare.." I finally said after a few minutes of silence. Obviously it wasn't a nightmare, but I didn't want them to send me off to some institution. I know what happened earlier tonight. Jeremy had planned this all out, I was sure of it.

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked politely. I nodded.

"Alright, but we're going to write you a prescription for something to keep you relaxed during this trial." Doctor Callis said as he nodded at the nurse, who left the room.

"That won't be necessary." I reassured as I pushed some hair out of my face. The doctor raised his eye brow. "I'll just get some tea or something." I reassured as I hopped out of my bed. I looked back over at Vic, who still looked concerned. I looked over at my two band mates who looked like they didn't believe me.

"If you say so, but remember, come back if this all starts to happen again, okay?" The doctor said as he moved closer to the door.

"Oh I'm sure Vic will save her again." Chelsea chuckled. I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes.

"Haha, alright. See ya Jessica." The doctor chuckled before he headed out into the hallway. I sighed a sigh of relief.

Chelsea and Ryan left as soon as that nurse in the same ugly scrubs came back with the discharge papers. I kicked Vic out of the room and quickly got changed. As we walked out of the hospital, I finally turned to look at Vic. "Stop treating me like I'm a damsel in distress. I'm twenty one years old, I can fend for myself." I snapped. Vic frowned, but nodded anyway.

"You sure seem to get yourself into enough trouble." Was all he mumbled.

I shook as I walked onto the stone path leading to the court house. It was finally time for the first trial, or hearing. Whatever they called it. Jeremy would be pleading not guilty anyway. Some news cameras and reporters stood around. Meanwhile, some kids with A Day To Remember shirts stood around with support signs. I kept my head down as the reporters started bombing me with questions. I just shook my head at them and kept my focus on the black high heels I was wearing.

"Look, it's Jessica Hart! The lying, cheating, little whore." I heard some kid snicker.

"Jeremy Mckinnon is not a murderer!" Some kids started chanting.

"She's just jealous A Day To Remember will always be better than that shitty emo band All We Know." Another kid commented.

"Taylor couldn't even scream." Another kid commented. I just sighed as I opened one of the doors. I turned around to peek a little. The attention was now turned away from me and was now all over Ryan and Chelsea. Ryan replied back to the reporters and fans. Chelsea just shrugged at the kids who were yelling.

I waited at the doors for my band mates. We all had to walk into the court house and face all this shit together as a band, as three best friends who lost somebody too soon.

They smiled a little at me as soon as they reached me. "Together." I whispered.

"Together." We whispered in unison before entering the court house.

"Together." I thought I heard another voice whisper. Which caused me to turn around and look. Ryan and Chelsea stood in front of me.

There was nobody behind me, but outside I could see Pierce The Veil walking up through. They were all huddled together as a group.

"Is everything okay?" Chelsea asked.

I smiled as a thought crossed my mind. I turned around and looked at my two friends. "Taylor. He's here with us. He's been here with us the whole time."

They smiled a little at me. I turned around again and I nearly jumped as a brown haired, freckle faced boy stood there. _Taylor? But how? Ghosts aren't real though...?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but he put his fingers to his lips. He pointed his pointer finger behind me, probably to the room where the hearing was being held. He didn't want me to look behind. He wanted me to look ahead, to the future.

My eyes filled with tears just as somebody shook me. I turned around to see Ryan was standing right in front of me. "We have to go." He reminded me quietly, I nodded and with that, we headed to the hearing.

To the future.

_*N/A: Thank you to everyone who read this story and took their time to review this. :) It seriously means a lot to me. I never imagined people would actually like this story lol. _


End file.
